Far Cry Primale: Batari Return
by kikkie
Summary: Apparently you need to do more than burn the sun goddess daughter in order to kill her. Batari returns, this time more powerful and with more followers. What is worse, she is in Sayla body. Will Takkar be able to save Sayla before Batari takes full control over her body, or will he have to kill the woman he loves in order to rid the world of Batari once again? R18 Mature content!
1. Chapter 1

"Come with me." _She tells me, such a strange woman she is, and yet something about her draws me to her. I follow her towards the river where she drags me to her cave. The cave we first met, she still visits this place, I do not know why. She forces me to sit in front of fire, she then leaves me there. It was dark and my people were asleep, no one notice her and I leaving the village. She comes back with some sort of rock in her hand._

"What is that?" I asked her.

"Rock that fell from moon. Moon rock!" She answered me. "Ryula gave to me." She tells me as she put the rock near my face, it was the color of the bight sky, strange rock.

"Ryula?"

"The sun goddess, Suxli, sister. She give me rock, say it will protect you." Sayla tells me as she ties the rock around my neck.

"How you get rock?"

"Moons ago, after you slay Ull, Ryula came to me in dream, she said Batari come back." Sayla tells me. "Batari come back, with different form. I had dream, woman with skin as white as snow, she come to me. She said, Tekkar in danger, follow my light. I wake up in middle of night, Moon shining down on my hut while sky was covered in clouds. I leave hut in middle of the night, the light guides me to a pile of rock. I then heard Ryula tell me to take one and give it to you and ONLY you. For you know what to do."

"Not possible." I tell her.

"It possible, daughter if Sun have power, may come back." Sayla tells me, she then leans towards my face before pressing her lips to mine. She then removes her lips from mine before licking them. "Taste like…creature with horns." She said, I nod my head. "And you did not call me."

"You sleeping, looked peaceful." I tell her.

"Yes, the screams are gone, I no longer need listen, I can sleep _." She tells me. I open my mouth to say something but I was stopped when she climbs on top of me, she then press her lips against mine, but this was no taste kiss, this was love. I was shocked, but I knew she had feelings for me, like I did for her. She releases slowly, she looks into my eyes to say:_

"I want to be one with you, make me your mate." She begs me. "I want to be yours, I want to bare your children, make me your mate, be with me, and stay with me."

"You did not need to ask." _I tell her as I pull the string that held her wrap around her hips, making it fall to the ground. She smiles as we kiss. That night we made love for the first time, her voice was sweet bitter things that can make any man fall to the ground for her. The way her hips moved against mine, her breathe against my skin, the feeling of us together, I never wanted to let go of this felling._

 _But I knew the father of us all had different plans for us._

 _ **Kikkie: Hello, and thank you for reading my short, if you like what you read so far then please let me know so I can make a series. I am sorry for the talking, I will try to improve and make them sound like their from the BC years. TRY! Is the key word ^-^ . Thank you again for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Something wrong, something very wrong." Jayma tells me. My arrow was locked on to an animal head, I looked towards her.

"You are sounding like Tensay, is something wrong?" I asked her as I turn my head to look at her.

"I have feeling…bad feeling. Something is coming." She says. "Deer is gone." She tells me, I turn my head and saw my pray had run away. I breathe as I stand to my feet to look at her.

"Feeling you have, must be small." I tell her as I head towards the village. She follows behind me, as we walk I see animals running away, but not like their normal run. They were running away as if something was coming for them. Jayma stops me by grabbing my clothe.

"Something coming…" She says as she gets to her knees, I follow, blending into the grass area. I stare in direction she was, waiting to see what she was sensing. I thought it was something big, but it was not, it was…Sayla? It was Sayla, but…she was covered in blood and she was running away from something. Jayma stood and points to the sabretooth chasing Sayla. I jump to my feet and ran after her with Jayma behind me. We shoot and threw spear at creature till it looked at us. Its face covered in blood, Jayma gets to her knees as she ready's her bow. I passion myself with the spear as it charges us. When in reach I threw the spear, it misses, but Jayma hits eye, killing the creature. Sayla screams as if we had killed one of us before running away.

"SAYLA!?" I shout but she does not stop. I look to Jayma. "You go to village, I go after Sayla."

"Careful. Sayla not acting like Sayla." Jayma tells me before running in direction of Village. I go after Sayla, she runs faster than normal. She ran till the sun went behind the rocks, she ran to a place that I have never been to. Rocks that reached to the moon. Sayla runs into the rock temple and started to scream.

"I AM FREE! THANK YOU MOTHER! I AM-Sayla?" I spoke, she turns to me with eyes filled with anger. She smile to me as she walks to me, slowly, her walking, is different.

Takkar." She spoke, her voice was not the same, it was different.

"Sayla?" I spoke. She was close to me, I can feel her breathe against my lips. I do not know why, but I wanted to kiss her.

"Takkar…" She says, then puts her hand on her head. "Takkar…where are we?" She ask as she looks around us.

"Don't know, followed you." I tell her, she looks at me, eyes filled with worry.

"I, dreaming, of woman…" She spoke. "This place…is evil." She said as she walks to exit. I follow her back to village, people of village ran to us, looked worried. I see some huts with arrows in them, other with rocks surrounding them and wounded villagers.

"Takkar!" The villagers call to me. I looked at Sayla, she nods her head before leaving for her hut. I walk to villagers, they looked worried.

"What happen?" I asked, villager spoke.

"Izila are back, they came with fire and animals. Attack village, tried to take Sayla." A villager told me.

"Sayla?"

"They come and destroy till they find her, she ran, they chased her." Villager said. "Animals follow too." He tells me, I look down to ground before looking up to my people.

"Be on guard, I must speak with Sayla." I tell them. They leave me, I go to Sayla hut to see ask why Izila chase her, but I get something else. She lies on bear fur I retrieve for her long ago, her body lays there with only other fur covering her body.

"Takkar…" She spoke to me. "Come to me."

"Why Izila chase you?" I ask her, a smile appears on her face, one I never seen before.

"They want my body." Sayla say, she moves her body, while still on her hands and knees, crawling to me. "But I belong only to you." She says as she crawls closer towards me. When she was close, she presses her lips against my man hood, a small sound escape my lips, I curse the deer skin that covered the skin her lips were trying to kiss.

"Sayla, I must know, why Izila chase you." I tell her.

"I tell you, I do not know." She says, she gets to her feet, the many fur skins on her body fall to the ground, showing her naked body. She press her body against mine, she then packs her body away from mine, moaning in pain.

"What is wrong?" I ask her. She looks at my chest, I look in her direction, I see she was looking at the rock she gave me. Sayla smile before walking to me.

"Nothing, just…ugly rock." She said. "Throw away, please." She tells me, she then takes my hand into hers, raise it to her lips, kissing my fingers. This something she never done before. I take my hand away from her mouth, her eyes widen.

"You, you are acting different." I tell her, she looks at me.

"Am I?" She ask. She eyes looked to rock again. "Must be rock."

"You gave me rock, say it will protect me."

"I lied, get rid of it." She said. She walks towards me but I walk away. Her eyes turn to hate.

"GIVE ME ROCK!" She shout. She then pull out knife from pile of fur. She charge me, but I grab her hand then threw her out her hut. I charge out and jump on her body, tying her down. Jayma comes to me and her.

"What is wrong!?" Jayma shouted, Sayla screams.

"Takkar! Hurt me! Help me!" Sayla shout, Jayma looks at me with worried and shock eyes.

"Is this true?" Jayma asked.

"Sayla not Sayla, something wrong!" I shout at Jayma.

"Takkar not Takkar! Help me!" Sayla shout again, she reach her hands to Jayma, the woman look at Sayla more than me. I know she did not believe me, I had to show her that Sayla was not Sayla. I take rock off my neck and press it against Sayla skin. She screams in pain, trying to run away. Jayma watch with other villagers in fear. Sayla screams loud, her voice hitting the mountains.

"STOP! MAKE HIM STOP!" Sayla shouts but I do not remove rock from her skin, I press it harder, making her scream more. Tensay comes running to us, he looks down at Sayla.

"So it true, you return Batari." Tensay say while he look at Sayla. I remove rock from her skin, she push me off her and stood to her feet, with only bear skin covering her body. She look at Tensay and smile.

"You not say welcome back?" Sayla asked, her voice, completely different.

"Sayla told me of dreams, your welcoming is not wanted." Tensay said, Sayla smiles.

"Not for this village." Sayla said. "I waited many moons to return. Now that I am back, I will BURN this village to the ground." Sayla turns body, looks to me with smile on face. "I will make you suffer."

"Sayla wh-SAYLA IS GONE!" Sayla shout, she raise hand to air and smile. "My name is Batari! Daughter of sun goddess! I HAVE RETURN!" She shout, the sky above us turns dark, cloud bring thunder down upon us. Making villagers run for cover, Batari look at me with smile.

"I will make you pay…" She said, she then runs to edge of cliff, jumps off. I watch, fearful and scared. My Sayla, the woman who I had fallen in love with, was taken by the monster. The sky started to clear but village people was not happy…

 _nor was I_

 _ **Kikkie: Ugh, I am sick! But this chapter is done! The bad news is, Batari is back and worse, in Sayla body! Will Takkar be able to save his mate? Who knows, find out next time on Batari return! Lol thank you for reading and please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"What wrong with Sayla!? Why you not tell me!?" I shout at Tensay. After thunder ran on village, Jayma took me to Tensay hut to tell me story. What he tell me was not good news.

"Sayla and Batari are blood." Tensay tell me. "Sayla born on day the moon and the sun became one, same as Batari. But Sayla daughter of moon goddess, not sun. When Sayla born she obtain power of the sky."

"The sky?" I asked.

"She showed me, she summoned light from sky and make fire. She then tell me of Batari, she tell me that she would come in her body. And when that day come…" Tensay voice start to go low.

"She said what?" I asked.

"She said, to tell you, to stop her when day comes." He tell me, my heart stop. stop her her? Why Sayla? Why she not tell ME of this?

"Sayla no fool…" Jayma said. "I know Sayla, she is smart, she know of way to save her." Jayma said, she look at me. "I go search hut, you come, and we find answer." She tell me, I nod my head as we leave Tensay hut.

(Sayla, narrative pov)

"I return!" Batari shouted, she stood on top of the rocks that use to be her home. Her people sheer and scream to her in joy as their goddess stands before them, naked (Weirdly) and covered in animal blood.

"WE WILL RISE AGAIN!" She shouts. "REBUILD OUR VILLAGE! DO AS I COMMAND!" She shout, all her villagers screams and throw their hands in the air. She raises her hands in the air to calm her people, once calm they looked to her.

"I want the man that killed me here, I want TAKKAR, but, he must be alive! Bring him alive to me, and I will give you the sun goddess blessing." She tells her people. "Now GO! Bring the Wenja tribe leader, bring ALIVE! If he dead then YOU ALL SUFFER!" Batari shouted to her people. The scream and shout as some of them run out of the crowd of people and into the direction of the Wenja tribe village. Once her people were happy and getting to work, Batari, goes into the ruins of what use to be a temple. She walks into a wide open room with god-like writing on the ground. She looks to the roof and smile before saying:

"Sayla, why you cry? This not what you want?" Batari asked.

"I wanted this as child, now you monster!" Sayla responded.

"I only do to protect us."

"You kill for your own fun, not care who you hurt!"

"I care for you." Batari spoke. "Why you think I tell people not to kill Takkar, even though he burned me."

"You do this for plan." Sayla says.

"True." She spoke. "I do…"

"Why you do not leave me alone, why not go into other body, why hurt me?" Sayla asked.

"You only thing keeping his spear from my chest." Batari said. "We family, we stay together."

"You ruin family…you destroy me…just when my life was getting better." Sayla said as she started to cry, even though Batari was controlling Sayla body, Sayla tears fell down her cheeks.

"Better, you sleep with man that kill your family and you say better!?"

"You kill innocent! You deserved your faith!" Sayla shouted, her angry was so strong it took over her body long enough to scream out the words. "I hear screams for many moons! They haunt me! The torture me! Pain too much! AND YOU!" Sayla regains control again, this time turning her body to a mirror in the room. Batari gasped as she saw Sayla spirit reflecting off the mirror. "Your mother spoil you! Your mother give you world, now she give you one last gift! That gift is rebirth! A small and weak gift that will end you!"

"I will not fall again!" Batari shouts. "I will rise. And Wenja will fall."

"No, no more screams!" Sayla shouts as her spirit begins to fade as she scream. The screams of the dead start to fill her ears again, driving her slowly to insanity like before, only this time she did not have someone to help her find her mind.

"MAKE THEM STOP!"

"AARRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _Kikkie: Personally, I thought Sayla was crazy at some point, then as I continue to splay thorugh the game I realized she was just some with a lot of guilt and pain on her shoulders. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review._


	4. Chapter 4

"I found map." Jayma said as she destroy Sayla hut for clues, she tears and rips gift I give to Sayla moons ago to show love. She even rips bear skin Sayla and I lay on to mate.

"Map? Why Sayla have map?" I ask when I look at the weave clothe of a map with strange hand writing that was not Wenja or Izila. It was words I did not understand. Jayma stares at words before trying to speak it.

"Do-wn-rocs-hie." Jayma spoke but she could understand, nor could I. I take map out of Jayma hand and look. "Tensay may know." I said, Jayma nods her head. We leave hut to go to Tensay Hut but was stop by tribe people. Woman screaming head off, war paint fall from cheek.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"Child, taken!" Woman scream. "Izila come to home, kill mate, take my child! Help me!" She screams as she falls to ground and cries. "They come, pierce his heart while on look out!"

"When this happen?" Jayma asked.

"Not long ago! Husband and other villager set camp not to far, we hunt in night, get more food. Camp never been attack before, not by many Izila! They kill every man, took women and child!" The woman starts to cry, her arms wrap around herself. "They violate me…then release me."

"Where they go?" Jayma asked.

"The head towards wolf den. They say, if you not come, they feed my child to wolfs!" Woman screams, then throw her body to my feet. "Please, help them!" Woman shouted. Jayma nods her head as she look in direction of wolf den.

"I know where it is." Jayma said. "We go." She said, she then runs in direction of den. I call villagers to care for woman before following Jayma. Along way Jayma begins to talk to me.

"Do not call beast." Jayma said. "We may need to keep one alive, we can handle alone." She said, I nod my head. We walk till sun disappear behind mountains and stars rise. We walk till we saw camp fire, with it, men with blue skin. One dances around group naked woman with shells on wrist, they Wenja, one holds a baby in her arms. Jayma moves her body to ground, blending with ground.

"They want you, you go, I stay here." Jayma said. I nod my head as I walk towards them. I step on rocks and sticks, alerting man near woman. He look at me, eyes with blood and anger. Woman cheer but not long as man take baby out of woman arms.

"STOP!" He shout to me. "I throw baby to wolfs, nice treat for wolfs." Man spoke, he speak bad Wenja language but he speak words right. "Drop spear and bow!" He tell me, I do as told and drop my weapons, even one Sayla made me. Men smile and cheer by throwing their bodies in air. Woman scream and cry for child.

"Let them go, including child!" I shout at them.

"I will." He said, an Izila male comes to me with rope in hands. He ties my hands behind back, the Izila holding baby picks up woman and drags her. "We go! Goddess want to see you." He tell me as he drags both woman, baby and I into darkness. I look over shoulder, I saw Jayma untying women. I sigh as I get drag with Wenja woman with crying child. We walk till sun comes up into sky, Izila home, farther than imagine. The child screams and cries grow louder as night fade. Izila man holding child get angry, he give child to me.

"Hold, it loud, hurt my head!" Izila said, I hold child in my arms, his cries calm down. Woman look at me with on face.

"Look like you can tame more than beast, beast master." She said. I nod head. Night Sayla and I made love I thought of children with her and blood I. What children we had, what would they be like? These questions and many more went through my head while I lay down with Sayla that night.

"We here!" Man shout, I look and gasp. Izila people live in temples that touch sky, things move on their own. People works as they throw grey liquids onto rocks. Men drag me to Temple, along way woman and child they bring. The bring me to open room, bigger than cave, in middle was Sayla, only day has past, she looked different. Her hair tied up with gold sticks, gold fur wrap around her body. She look down to us.

"Who are they?" Sayla/Batari asked.

"Need reason for him not to call beast." A man said. "For you Goddess, alive and well."

"I see, you done me proud, as award, you can have pic of Wenja in den." Batari spoke.

"Pick?" I asked.

"You think her camp only one we hunt down. We have many Wenja women and men in temple."

"Why?" I asked, Sayla/Batari look at me, then look at men who brought me.

"Tie him down, then…" Batari voice starts to go low, her hand raise to hand. She then look to men. "Release woman and child, take her back to village…unharmed…" Batari said before running to another room. The men watch her till she disappeared, when she gone they force me to ground. Tie my wrist and feet to ground far apart. I could not move. I lay there as I watch them take woman out of room with crying child in hand. Once gone Sayla/Batari comes back to room, she walk to me slowly, her hips swing as she walk. She look down to me with smile on face, she crawl on top of me, sits on stomach and smile.

"Takkar…" She spoke.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Batari." She spoke. "My name Batari, Sayla sleep, I take control of vessel."

"Only day has past, you've changed her body, I did not know her at sight." I tell her, Batari smiles. She lifts wrap over hips, showing her fruit.

"I want you Takkar." She say, she moves her claws from my chest to my belt, clawing the animal skin away. Leaving me bare, she leans down, pressing her lips against mine. I know it was Batari kissing me, but I could not help but to believe it was Sayla. She sit on my manhood, grinding her woman hood it.

"Feel how wet it is…does it not make you want me?" She asked.

"I love Sayla, and only Sayla." I tell her.

"Sayla and I are one…you love her, you love me." Batari said, she leans down my neck, kissing it. My manhood rise at the feeling, her wetness covering my manhood, soaking it. "The night you and Sayla made love, I was there, I felt you in me, beast master you are. If I knew you had that skill, I would have not try to kill you." She tell me. Her hand moves to my manhood, forcing it into her, becoming one with me. I groan in pain and pleasure, the pain of guilt and the pleasure of being one with her.

"You like this, I know you do." Batari said, she bend down, sticking her tongue into my mouth. When she remove her tongue she lick my cut under my eye.

"I can make you very happy. So happy, you never want to leave." She said." Stay with me, be with me, become mine, serve only me." She said.

"I belong to Sayla…" I moaned, Batari looks down to me with hate in her eyes. She lifts face from mine and begins to move her hips more and more, forcing me deeper into her folds. My breath become deeper as she moves faster, her breast move as she moves. The feeling too much from both of us. Batari body shakes violently, her insides squeeze me tightly, forcing me to cum.

"Sayla…" Her name escaped my lips. The woman on top of me growls in anger, her nail dig into my cheeks.

"YOU WILL BE ME!" Batari shouted as she stand, removing myself from her.

"And I know just how…"

 _ **Kikkie: Going to end it here! Thank you for reading, please review**_.


	5. Chapter 5

"Takkar…Takkar….TAKKER!"

Sayla voice calls to me, my eyes open to her, her face cover in war paint. She cover herself with cloth of gold as she unties me.

"I am sorry." She spoke to me when she did last rope. "I'm not what you are. I'm monster." When free my hands reach to her throat. Both her hands grab me but I hold tight.

"You are monster! You pretend to me Sayla you-Takkar…I am Sayla…" She tells me, her tears fall down her cheek. I look into her eyes, I saw Sayla, my Sayla.

"Sayla?" I say, I remove my hands from her, freeing her, she coughs and starts to cry.

"Takkar…" She spoke. Her fingers begins to claw her neck. Drawing blood out of her perfect skin. "I am monster!" She said, I grip her hands, pull them away from her neck.

"Stop, we must leave." I tell her, her head shakes and turns.

"Her men see us, kill you." She said.

"They think you are Batari, they no know about Sayla." I tell her. "You pretend to be Batari."

"Then what?" Sayla asked me.

"We go to Tensay, he find way to help." I tell her, I stand to feet, pulling her up with me. "We go." I tell her, she nods head as she and I walk to end of temple. Izila outside sleep on ground, not very good warriors. Sayla and I walk over sleeping bodies of Izila, as we do I feel, breeze between legs, I look down to see no clothe on my skin. The air was cold but I move behind Sayla till we away from temple. We move into woods, were Izila men violate woman of both Udum and Wenja. My blood boils at the sight of them screaming and pleading, but I cannot do anything now. I must wait, I must return to village and fix Sayla, she key to this. We walk but was spotted by Izila.

"GODDESS!" They shout, Sayla and I look at Izila, I look at Sayla, her eyes widen with fear. Izila man walk to us, he naked, his body covered in war paint and blood. He get on knees and lower his head. "Goddess, why you leave temple, and why Wenja with you?" He asked, I look to Sayla. She take breathe before looking at Izila, her lips tremble as they open.

"I punish Wenja." She spoke, in izila!? "Wenja must learn to be mine, I teach him." She spoke, Izila man smile.

"What he do?" Izila man asked.

"He did not listen to me, this…this…" Sayla look at me, she raise hand then hits me, sending body to the ground. I did not know she was so strong. I look up to her, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Wenja no listen! Wenja will be punished!" She shouted. "You will too if you do not leave me!"

"HURT HIM! HE KILL MANY MEN!" Izila shouted before running away into the dark night. Sayla take breathe before looking at me as I stand to feet. When Izila out of sight she look to me.

"I am sorry." She spoke, the hand that hit me gently touch my bruised skin. I moan in pain, her cold fingers press against skin, it felt…good. To be touched by Sayla, Batari touch rough and hurt, Sayla soft and smooth. Her small hand move from my cheek to my chest, touching the place where heart was. I grab her hand, hold it in mine.

"I love you Sayla." I tell her. "I will go to ends of earth, I will save you from Batari." I tell her. Sayla smile at me as she shacks her head.

"I love you Takkar." She tell me.

(Wenja village or tribe, I don't know what to call it...)

It was long travel to village, feet bleed and legs ache but Sayla and I make it before sun rise in one moon. Time we get to Village, Sayla start to act strange, her body twitch out of control, her hands ripping her at hair. I look to sky, see Sun rising. Batari was taking control. I grab Sayla hand, drag her to village, into cage, lock her in. Sayla fall to ground, begins to scream, she claws dirty beneath her body, screams loudly, waking sleeping Wenja village. Jayma and Tensay walk to me, Jayma look down between legs then smiles.

"Mammoth feet in deed." She said with big smile on face.

"Go get Roshani!" I shout at her, she nods and leave, I look back to cage, Tensay stare at Sayla.

"Batari?" Tensay asked, Sayla smile as she get to her knees.

"Tensay…I not see you in while…" She spoke as smile appears on face. "Come in, we talk."

"I feel safe. Outside of cage." Tensay tells her, Roshani comes here with Jayma behind him.

"I teach men to plant food, this be important?" He said.

"ROSHANI!" Batari shout. "TRAITOR!"

"I no betray Wenja." Roshani tells Sayla, he not know about Batari.

"You betray Izila! TRAITOR!" Sayla shout, she then start to scream in Izila, making Roshani eyes widen. He look to me with fear in eyes.

"What wrong with Sayla?" He asked.

"Batari spirit fly into Sayla body." Tensay said.

"Batari come back from spirit world, how?" Roshani asked.

"I am child of goddess, she bring me back." Batari said.

"In Sayla body?" Jayma asked, Batari smiles.

"Sayla…do you know what Sayla and I are?" Batari asked. "Sayla, my sister here, born same day. She come after me. But we have different mothers. Sayal born when sun went down and stars lined around moon."

"Priest not say that!" Roshani said. "Priest say you only child born!"

"Priest lied!" Batari said. "Sayla was sacrificed to mother, priest throw her down river. But Sayla live, was founded by Wenja! Mother displeased, Mother tried to kill Sayla but kept failing. Sayla mother protect her, Sayla evil."

"Why Sayla evil?" Jayma asked.

"Sayla daughter of moon goddess, night fear by humans." Batari said as her smile grows wider. "Sayla no know about past, Sayla no know she is Izila! One of us."

"Sayla is Wenja!" I shout at Batari. "Not Izila!" Batari smile disappear, she look to ground, lays her body down. Back to me and others.

"Sayla…crying…She loud…hurts ears…"

 _ **Kikkie: End of this chapter, hope you all liked it! Poor Sayla, but I still love her, she is my fav character in the game.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"She not leave Sayla yet!? How many moons you need!?" I shouted at Tensay. Sayla/Batari had been here for 15 moons and still the same.

"I am trying." Tensay says. "Batari spirit refuse to leave Sayla."

"Sayla grows weak." Jayma said. "Last night Sayla sleep till sun rise then fall again. I thought she died, then wake up and claw me. Can two spirits live in one body?" Jayma asked.

"I do not know." Tensay said. "Spirit and body different."

"We must free Sayla." I tell them. Jayma press her fingers against my shoulder, I look to her.

"Batari want talk. She not speak anything else." Jayma said.

"I do not want to talk to Batari!" I tell Jayma.

"You have not talked to Sayla ether." Jayma tells me, I look down to the feet in shame for she was right. I cannot bare to see Batari and Sayla fight over body. I cannot watch anymore, I have not seen Sayla in ten moons. My hand grips moon rock tightly, it only good memory I have before Sayla lost her body. I been busy with Izila attacking villages to keep mind off Sayla, I have Roshani take care of her.

"I will talk to Sayla when moon goes down." I tell Jayma.

"Sayla not appear for three days." Jayma tell me. "Ask Roshani, he not see Sayla ether." She tell me. I take bow and leave Tensay hut, I make my way to Sayla cage. I moved Sayla into cave cage where we kept Udam. I walk to Sayla cage, see Roshani talking to Batari.

"So that why you join Wenja?" Batari said.

"You lead Izila to end, I could not stay with you." Roshani said, Batari eyes goes from him to me, making Roshani look at me.

"Takkar, Batari and I speak." Roshani said.

"Leave us." I tell him. He run out cave faster than tiger running from predator. I look at Batari, she stare at me, even though she look like Sayla, I did not see the woman I love.

"Takkar…" She spoke.

"Batari.' I spoke back.

"I make deal."

"Deal?"

"Let me go, Izila will stay away from Wenja, live life peacefully." She tells me.

"No." I tell her.

"Izila teach Wenja ways of-NO!" I shout to her.

"You leave in spirit world! Give me Sayla!" I shout. "I want Sayla, only thing you give me!"

"Sayla and I one. We no separate." She tell me, she stick hand through gap of cage, touch my arm. "But I give you something better."

"What?" I asked, she pull me towards cage, make my hand rest upon breast.

"We become one, both clans." She said. "Then you have Sayla, I will be free, we both happy."

"Not same." I tell her, I pull my hand away but she pull hand towards her, forcing me against cage. She then let go, my body fall to ground. I turn body around to get to feet, once on feet, I open the cage and enter. Batari eyes widen in fear as I grab her face, pushing her body against rock of cave. She smile:

"Kill me Takkar, kill Sayla as well." Batari said. My hand let go of her neck, making her fall to ground. She cough and groan before laughing, she look up to me and smile. I walk fro, her but stop when said:

"Wait! You want Sayla back?" Batari said, I turn body to look at her. She lays on bear skin I brought in for Sayla with smile on her face. "I tell you how to save Sayla."

"Why?" I asked.

"I want you." She tell me. "I want to feel you."

"Sayla only one."

"Sayla, Sayla, Sayla…do you want to save Sayla?" Batari asked. "You fuck me."

"No."

"Fine, I no tell you then. Moon coming soon. Sayla will take over soon." She tells me, she then crawls over to wall and lay. I walk out of cage to hear Batari talk to wall in Izila. I leave cave till moon come, Sayla come when moon come, full or not. I come to her with food and water. Sayla lay on ground when she see me, she turn to side, her back to me.

"Sayla?" I spoke.

"Hmm?" She speak.

"Why you lay on ground like crying baby caf. You jumpy in moon light." I asked her, she turn body to me.

"I tired." Sayla said. "Batari use body strength."

"You let Batari run around."

"She not realize we share body." Sayla said as she turn her body to me. "I am tired. I am hungry."

"I bring food." I tell her, she grab my hand.

"Stay with me. Lay with me. I need your warmth." She tell me, I open her cage then lay with her on bear skin. She look tired, black markings under eyes, skin lose color and teeth turn different color. She was getting weak.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too. But why leave me? Why you no come till now?"

"I…I do not like to see you this way." I tell her. "Batari hurt you, I cannot stop her. I hate it."

"Batari always hurt me…" She tells me.

"What is Batari to you?"

"Batari sister. We have same mother here but different mother. My mother moon goddess, did not know till few moons ago."

"Batari tell me you Izila, it true?" I asked, she move her body close to mine. She rest her face to my neck as her arms wrap around waist.

"I am…please do not hate me." She tell me. "I fell down river, Wenja man find me by Izila river, take me to Wenja village. He raise me as his own till he die."

"Then you are not Izila, you are Wenja." I tell her, I feel her lips form to smile against my neck. My eyes close and sleep takes over me, but only for short time. Sayla lips pressing against mine wakes me form my slumber.

"Takkar…I want you." She whisper to my ear. Her lips press against my ear, I feel it rise slowly.

"No Sayla." I tell her but she did not stop. She push against my chest, making me roll to my back. She then climb on top of me, she leans down to kiss me. Her lips taste like Sayla, it made me want her. Her nails trace my lines of my chest, her finger made my skin crawl.

"I want you." She spoke to me. I push her off me but climb on top of her. She smile as I ripe the animal skin off her body. Her hands touch my face: "Take me beast master." She says, her words lit fire inside. I pull her body down to my stomach, forcing her lips to my skin. She press her lips against me, her head move lower and lower till I feel her claws ripping away my coverings. The cold air hits me as I rise. Sayla eyes widen then smile appear on face.

"Miss me I see." She tell me, her tongue reach out to taste me, my skin crawls at feeling. She never do this before, I like it. Her tongue go up and down, my body feel warmer by- "Takkar…" Sayla spoke, she then crawl to me, face to face. She presses lips again, this time sticking her tongue in my mouth. She never do this before. I grab her hand to force her body around, now she under me. She take deer skin off her body quicker then prey escaping hunter. Her naked form is beautiful, I love her, she my mate.

"Sayla…" I call to her, she look at me with eyes of moon. "I need you." I tell her. Her legs spread apart for me, her arms wrap around my neck.

"Be one with me." She tell me, her voice melt walls of hate for the Izila. I do not care if she is the daughter of an Izila, she is Sayla, a healer, a fighter, a Wenja and my mate. I enter her wet folds, they squeeze me tightly but I enjoy the feeling. I move in and out fast like animal in heat, I love feeling. Sayla only woman will give me this feeling, no other woman can.

"Takkar…" she spoke. "More, give me more." She tell me, I do as told. I move faster inside her, going deeper and deeper into her inner body. She hold me closer, pressing her chest to mine, licking my ear, cheek and neck like animal, branding me as hers for eternity. I am hers for eternity, I am Sayla's.

"TAKKAR!" She shout, her hands grip ground beneath us, her claws dig into dirt, leaving lines as she squeezes me with strength of mammoth. It too much, I release into her, deep into her. Into her womb, so that she will bare me child. I look to her and see her eyes filled with tears.

"Sayla?" I asked.

"I love you…I love very much." She tell me. "I do not want to leave…I do not want Batari to end me." She tell me. I look down to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Batari and I will **fuse when moon cross sun**. Batari say that is how we can both live." Sayla tell me. I raise my body away from hers, she looks at me and cries.

"Why you not tell me this!?" I shout at her, moon will soon pass sun.

"Batari powerful than me…she always here, me sleeping…" She tell me, I draw myself out of her and get to feet but Sayla stop me. She grab my arm then look at me. "Kill me." She tell me.

"What?" I asked.

"Kill me." She said. "Batari will not leave, we will become one, I do not want that. Please, end me before I hurt more." She begged me, she force my hand to her neck, making my fingers wrap around her neck. "Kill me…" She beg. I remove hand from her.

"No…" I tell her. "I will save you." I tell her, her tears fall down more before getting to her feet. She then walk to rock wall, I look at her back.

"Leave me." She tell me. "Leave me with Batari…she will be awake soon." She tell me. I do as order and leave.

 _ **Kikkie: going to end it here. Please review.**_


End file.
